Have Yourself a Merry Moony Christmas
by Rumtreiberin
Summary: Sirius liebt Weihnachten. Zumindest auf die RumtreiberArt. Das sieht allerdings ganz anders aus, wenn James und Peter über Weihnachten verschwinden und Sirius allein mit einem schlechtgelaunten Werwolf in Hogwarts festsitzt...[SBRL]


Einen wundervollen 2. Advent, ihr Lieben. Ich bin ein Weihnachtsmensch, ich liebe die Adventszeit und deswegen kriegt ihr jetzt pünktlich zum 2. Advent einen kleinen fluffigen Weihnachts-Oneshot vorgesetzt. Ich hoffe, er gefällt. Und übirgens: Ich bin ein Fan von Reviews und konstruktiver Kritik. ;)

**Titel**: Have Yourself a Merry Moony Christmas

**Autor**: Rumtreiberin

**Disclaimer**: Traurig, aber wahr: nichts ist mein, außer das Geschreibsel und die Idee. Remus, Sirius, die anderen Rumtreiber, Lily und Hogwarts gehören JKR. Der Titel ist eine seltsame Anlehnung an „Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas" geschrieben von Hugh Martin und Ralph Blane. Und der erwähnte „Sandy Claws" wurde ganz rücksichtslos aus „Nightmare before Christmas" gestohlen.

**Warning**: Es weht ein ganz dezenter, kaum merklicher Hauch Slash durch das weihnachtliche Hogwarts. Dennoch: Wer nichts von gleichgeschlechtlichen Beziehungen lesen will, der darf diesem Oneshot jetzt den Rücken kehren :)

**A/N**: Dieser Oneshot ist aus dem Wunsch nach ein wenig fröhlicher, herzerwärmender, weihnachtlicher Stimmung entstanden. Mit tiefgründigen, philosophischen und intelligenten Charakterstudien befasse ich mich ein anderes Mal. Hier geht's also lediglich um ein bisschen Spaß, und den wünsche ich euch jetzt auch beim Lesen, nachdem ich mich noch kurz bei Rock'n'Roll Tragedy fürs Eliminieren von hässlichen Kommafehlern und unschönen Formulierungen bedankt habe.

Also: Danke und Viel Spaß :)

Have Yourself a Merry Moony Christmas

Sirius liebt Weihnachten.

Nicht diese düsteren, bedrohlichen Feiertage im Grimmauldplatz, mit ihren verkrüppelten Tannen, die aussehen, als wären sie in der dunkelsten Ecke des Verbotenen Waldes gezüchtet worden; dem schwarzen Baumschmuck, dessen Lametta gelegentlich Anstalten macht, sich um den Hals eines unliebsamen Besuchers zu wickeln; den reinblütigen Gästen, die hocherhobenen Hauptes in ihren gruseligen Roben die schmalen Flure entlang schreiten; und den schaurigen Chören der toten Hauselfen, deren Köpfe die hohen, olivgrünen Wände schmücken. Nein, Sirius liebt Weihnachten in Hogwarts. Weihnachten mit Wormtail und Moony und Prongs.

Denn an Weihnachten verwandelt sich das ganze Schloss in ein weißes Winterwunderland.

An Weihnachten schwirren fidele Geister und grantige Feen durch die Große Halle und trällern mehr oder weniger treffsicher Adventslieder.

An Weihnachten wird dieses phänomenale Festessen zelebriert, dessen Ausmaße Sirius Jahr für Jahr unterschätzt.

An Weihnachten strickt Mrs. Potter jedem Rumtreiber Rentier-Socken, die Remus dankbar, Peter gerührt, James beschämt und Sirius stets lachend entgegen nimmt.

An Weihnachten starten Prongs und er jedes Jahr einen neuen Versuch, auf dem zugefrorenen See der Schule Schlittschuh zu laufen und scheitern dabei kläglich.

An Weihnachten verwandelt man Schniefelus unter dem Jubel der Gryffindors und den Flüchen der Slytherins in einen äußerst hässlichen Schneemann.

An Weihnachten hängt Peter für jeden seiner Freunde rote Strümpfe vor den Kamin, die am Weihnachtsmorgen wie durch Zauberhand prallgefüllt sind.

An Weihnachten schmeißt Sirius die berüchtigtsten Partys in der Geschichte Hogwarts´, die seit jeher von einer tobenden McGonagall und einem angedrohten Schulverweis beendet werden.

An Weihnachten lässt sich selbst der ewig melancholische Remus ein ehrliches Lächeln entlocken, das Sirius´ Festtagsstimmung perfekt zu machen scheint.

An Weihnachten meidet Lily systematisch jeden Mistelzweig, um nicht doch noch von ihrem idiotischen Stalker erwischt zu werden.

An Weihnachten scheint Alles für einen Augenblick vollkommen und normal zu sein.

Dieses Jahr ist anders.

Lily hat nicht länger Angst vor Mistelzweigen. Schniefelus bleibt unversehrt. Sirius wartet vergeblich auf einen großen Weihnachts-Streich. Und Mrs. Potter braucht ihre Socken nicht zu verschicken, denn ihr Sohn ist Zuhause - um seine Freundin vorzustellen.

Nicht einmal Peter ist hier. Nicht, dass das Sirius sonderlich erschüttern würde. Peter ist in letzter Zeit ohnehin nur selten da. Eine Tatsache, die Sirius Sorgen bereiten würde, würde er sich die Mühe machen, darüber nachzudenken. Aber Nachdenken gehört nicht zu den Dingen, die Sirius viel oder gerne täte. Dafür ist Remus zuständig.

Remus, mit dem er jetzt in Hogwarts versauert.

Remus, der ihm sicherlich nicht erlauben wird, Unfug mit den Slytherins zu treiben.

Remus, mit dem Sirius nicht allein sein will.

Weil Remus immer so ernst und ruhig ist.

Weil Remus glaubt, es sei Zeit, erwachsen zu werden.

Weil Remus nicht James ist.

Weil Remus…Remus ist; auf diese beängstigend gute Moony-Art.

Problematisch ist außerdem der Fakt, dass Remus gerade eine seiner Vollmondnächte hinter sich hat. Er liegt im Bett, vernarbt und zerschunden, die Stirn in kleine, scharfe Falten gelegt, die seinen albernen Versuch, sich schlafend zu stellen, Lügen strafen. Und Sirius ist sauer. Auf Peter, der dieses Jahr keine Strümpfe aufgehängt hat. Auf Lily, die ihm seinen besten Freund gestohlen hat. Auf James, den braven Schulsprecher, der nicht mehr an rebellischen Streichen interessiert ist, der nicht einmal mehr da ist an Weihnachten. Auf Remus, der seine Verwandlung letzte Nacht ganz allein durchstanden hat, der nicht wollte, dass Sirius dabei ist. Auf diese ganze dämliche Welt, die sich gegen ihn verschworen hat, nur um ihm seinen Lieblingsfeiertag zu versauen.

„Das ist doch scheiße!"

Sirius hält nichts von vornehmer Zurückhaltung. Er sagt, was er denkt, und im Moment denkt er daran, wie beschissen Weihnachten ist. Remus hält viel von vornehmer Zurückhaltung. Er weiß, wann es besser ist zu schweigen, und im Moment hat er sicherlich keine Lust zu reden. Aber Remus ist eben auch ein wahrer Rumtreiber. Und Rumtreiber schweigen nicht. Erstrecht nicht an Weihnachten.

„Danke", sagt er und seine heisere Stimme trieft vor Sarkasmus. „Ich find´s auch ganz toll, die Feiertage mit dir zu verbringen."

„Ich hab nicht gesagt, _du_ wärst scheiße, Moons – "

„Oh, das beruhigt mich ungemein."

„ – sondern _das_. Das alles hier. Dieser ganze dämliche Weihnachts-Mist!"

Sirius springt von seinem Bett auf. Er ist unruhig und sauer, da funktioniert sitzen nicht. Stattdessen dreht er seine Runden durch den Schlafsaal, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Kopf trotzig zu Boden gerichtet, sodass ihm die Strähnen seines seidig-schwarzen Haares in die Augen fallen. Unangenehm ist das, aber Sirius hat keine Lust, sich die Strähne aus der Stirn zu streichen oder gar den Kopf zu heben. Er will Moony nicht ansehen, mit seinen Narben und dem schmerzverzehrtem Gesicht. Schließlich ist er selbst Schuld, irgendwie.

„Oh ja, Sirius.", höhnt Remus. „Du hast wirklich Grund dich zu beschweren. Die Welt ist aber auch wirklich unbarmherzig. Da unten wartet ja bloß ein völlig übertriebenes Festmahl auf dich. Nicht zu vergessen diese hysterisch kichernden Mädchen, die es gar nicht erwarten können, dich unter einen Mistelzweig zu zerren. Ganz zu schweigen von den albernen Geschenken, mit denen sie dich überhäufen werden."

Sirius schnaubt, ärgert sich über Remus. Über den Spott, die Wut, das Gejammer. Weil er weiß, dass all das berechtigt ist, irgendwie. Und weil er es hasst, dass er es nicht ändern kann; dass Remus es ihn nicht ändern lässt.

„Hör auf mit dem scheiß Selbstmitleid!", sagt er und bereut es fast, als er Remus´ wütenden Tonfall bemerkt.

„Selbstmitleid? Ich bin nicht derjenige, der die ganze Welt verflucht, bloß weil James Weihnachten ein einziges Mal Zuhause verbringt! Abgesehen davon, habe ich durchaus Grund schlecht gelaunt zu sein. Falls es dir entfallen ist, es ist nicht gerade angenehm mit verstauchten Knochen und schmerzenden Gliedern hier rum zu liegen, während der Rest der Schule meinen Schokoladenpudding verputzt."

„Selbst Schuld", murmelt Sirius und hört ein gefährliches Knurren aus Richtung Remus.

„Oh natürlich, jetzt ist nicht nur die ganze Welt darauf aus, dir Weihnachten zu vermiesen, sondern ich verwandle mich auch noch freiwillig jeden Monat in einen Werwolf, das ergibt Sinn."

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine, Moony. Du hättest das nicht allein machen müssen, ich hätte mitkommen können – "

„Weil das ja letztes Mal so gut funktioniert hat", sagt Remus und Sirius hebt den Kopf; blickt seinem Freund zum ersten Mal in die goldenen Wolfsaugen und erinnert sich an Padfoots letzten Ausflug mit Moony. An einen übermütigen Hund, der die Gefahren eines Werwolfs unterschätzt hat, der einfach nur ein bisschen rumtollen wollte. An ein paar kleine Kratzer, die die Wolfskrallen in seiner Haut hinterlassen haben. Harmlos, findet Sirius. Unverzeihlich, findet Remus.

„Es war schlimmer als sonst, oder nicht?"

Remus wendet den Blick ab und schweigt. Antwort genug für Sirius.

„Siehst du, ich hätte mitkommen sollen. Dann müsstest du jetzt auch nicht im Bett versauern und könntest mir helfen, Schniefelus mit ein paar Stinkbomben zu jagen."

„Als würd´ ich dich dabei unterstützen", sagt Remus und es klingt fast als würde er lächeln.

„Nein, stimmt.", sagt Sirius. „Du bist ein Langweiler, deswegen brauch' ich ja auch Prongs an Weihnachten"

Remus schnaubt leise, sagt aber nichts. Für ein paar Minuten bleibt es still. Remus liegt noch immer im Bett, die Augen auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter Sirius fixiert. Und er selbst steht vor ihm, die Hände in den Hosentaschen vergraben, den Blick nachdenklich auf seinen rätselhaften Freund gerichtet. Und dann setzt er sich auf die Bettkante, nur ein paar Zentimeter von Remus entfernt, der ihn neugierig mustert.

„Weißt du, Moony, ich bleib heute hier.", verkündet er und Remus stöhnt auf. Das macht er gerne; stöhnen, seufzen, jammern und die Augen verdrehen. Sirius kennt all das seit sieben Jahren und er weiß, es ist ein gutes Zeichen.

„Tu´ mir das nicht an, Pads"

Sirius grinst.

„Komm schon, Moony. Du willst mich hier haben, das weiß ich. Das muss dir nicht peinlich sein, ich würd' Weihnachten auch unbedingt mit mir verbringen wollen."

„Wieso beglückst du dann nicht den Rest der Schule mit deiner Präsenz und lässt mich in Frieden?"

Sirius muss unfreiwillig grinsen, fängt sich aber bald wieder. Beleidigt schiebt er die Unterlippe vor und schenkt Remus seinen besten Hundeblick. „Schlafzimmerblick", sagt Lily dazu und klingt immer ein wenig abfällig dabei. Sirius widerspricht da heftigst. Es ist ein Blick zwischen Remus und ihm, ein Blick zwischen Hund und Wolf, ein Blick, der nicht das Geringste mit Schlafzimmern zu tun hat.

„Zier dich nicht, Wölfchen. Du willst doch Weihnachten feiern, oder nicht?"

„Auf die Rumtreiber-Art?", fragt Remus und zieht skeptisch die Brauen hoch.

„Nee, auf die Moony-Art.", verkündet Sirius verzückt.

Remus lacht, leise und ein bisschen spöttisch, aber immerhin lacht er.

„Auf die Moony-Art? Was weißt du denn von der Moony-Art?"

„Hmmm...Weihnachten auf die Moony-Art ist - " Er runzelt die Stirn, so wie Remus es immer macht, wenn er angestrengt nachdenkt. „ruhig…und _besinnlich_", fährt er in demselben Tonfall fort, in dem er auch _Bibliothek_ oder _Lernen_ sagen würde. „Und man singt viel und erzählt von diesem Muggel-Kerl, wie heißt der noch? Sandy Claws?"

„Santa Clause!", korrigiert Remus und bricht in einen ziemlich unpassenden Lachanfall aus. Aber diesmal erreicht das Lachen auch seine Augen, die nun nicht mehr wölfisch gelb flackern, sondern warm und klar sind. Wie Feuerwhiskey, findet Sirius.

„Ja, sag ich doch, dieser Spinner mit dem weißen Rauschebart, der nachts durch Schornsteine rutscht. Meinst du, wir könnten Dumbledore überreden, für dich Santa Clause zu spielen?"

„Nein, nein, ich denke nicht."

„Schade", grinst Sirius. „Dann muss ich mir was anderes einfallen lassen."

Remus schmunzelt, unsicher und flüchtig, ehe er den Kopf ein wenig schief legt und Sirius mit diesem unerträglich ernsten Blick aus goldenen Augen bedeckt.

„Pads? Du musst das nicht machen. Geh´ einfach runter, stopf dich mit dem Weihnachtstruthahn voll und schmeiß eine deiner unvergesslichen Feten. Ich bin mir sicher, das klappt auch ohne James."

Sirius ist sich da ganz und gar nicht sicher. Feiern und trinken und Regeln brechen ohne Prongs, das klappt nicht. Jedenfalls macht es nur halb so viel Spaß. Aber vielleicht macht das jetzt auch gar nichts mehr. Vielleicht ist so eine besinnliche Weihnacht ja neu und gut und aufregend. So eine Weihnacht allein mit Moony, denkt er und entschließt sich, das darauf folgende seltsame Hüpfen in seinem Bauch zu ignorieren. Er hat einfach Hunger, sagt er sich. Schließlich verpasst er gerade das Festessen.

„Nichts da, Moony. Ich lass dich nicht allein Weihnachten feiern. Außerdem brauchst du ohnehin jemanden, der dir eine Portion von diesem Schokoladenpudding hier hoch bringt, von dem du so besessen bist."

„Schokoladenpudding?", erkundigt sich Remus noch einmal hoffnungsvoll. Seine Augen leuchten auf und ein träumerisches Lächeln umspielt die schmalen Lippen, ein Ausdruck höchster Verzückung, der Sirius in Festtagsstimmung versetzt. So sehr, dass er Vorschläge macht, die er später mit Sicherheit bereuen wird.

„Ja, genau, Schokoladenpudding. Und wenn ich wieder da bin, häng ich hier Stechpalmenzweige und Misteln auf und wenn es unbedingt sein muss, bring ich dir auch ein paar von Lilys scheußlichen Muggel-Weihnachtsplätzchen mit, von denen sicher noch welche im Gemeinschaftsraum liegen. Ich kann mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen, dass irgendjemand bei Verstand das Zeug wirklich gegessen hat. Und dann kannst du mir eins eurer seltsamen Weihnachtslieder beibringen. Du weißt ja, ich kann tierisch gut singen."

Remus schnaubt, seine Mundwinkel zucken verräterisch und dann nickt er, langsam, ein bisschen zögerlich, aber mit funkelnden Augen.

„Na dann", grinst Sirius „ich werd´ dir deinen Pudding auch als Padfoot besorgen, wenn´s dich glücklich macht. Dann stürmen keine hysterisch kichernden Mädchen auf mich zu, um mich unter einen Mistelzweig zu zerren."

Remus' Lächeln verschwindet und ein zartes Rot überzieht seine Wangen. Er sieht verlegen aus, irgendwie ertappt, und Sirius will lieber nicht darüber nachdenken, wie zufrieden ihn das macht.

Grinsend verwandelt er sich in den großen, schwarzen Hund und trottet auf die Tür des Schlafsaals zu. Als er hindurchschlüpft, kann er gerade noch hören, wie Remus hinter ihm _Have yourself a merry little Christmas_ summt, und ihm kommt der Gedanke, dass Weihnachten ohne Peter und James vielleicht doch ganz schön ist. So eine kleine, fröhliche Moony-Weihnacht.


End file.
